My Bestfriend Is My Rival
by MissingCupcake
Summary: Kagura's bestfriend, Soyo Hime, became her rival with Sougo.
1. Chapter 1

Soyo Hime: Hey, Kagura! There you are! I've been looking for you!

Kagura: I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I just encountered a crazy sadist

Soyo Hime: Sadist? Hahaha! Who's that crazy sadist? Do you want me to teach that sadist some lesson? *smirk*

Kagura: No, I already did that. *smirk* Forget him, let's go to the playground!

Soyo Hime: Sure, but can we buy some sukonbu first?

Kagura: Okay! *smiles*

Sougo: Oi, China! You again? Aren't you tired of losing? *smirk*

Kagura: You bastard! Do you want a rematch?!

Soyo Hime: Kagura, he's the one who helped me a while ago when I was lost.

Kagura: Really? That sadist helped you?! What did he asked for return? Money? *evil laugh*

Soyo Hime: No, he asked for nothing. *Faces Sougo* Hi there, my name's Soyo Hime. *handshakes with Sougo *

Kagura: Don't do handshake with him! He might be hiding some bomb in his hand!

Sougo: Are you jealous, China? *smirk* Do you want to handshake with me too? *faces Soyo Hime* I'm Sougo Okita from Shinsengumi *smiles*

Soyo Hime: Thanks for helping me a while ago *smiles*

Sougo: That's nothing. I'm from Shinsengumi so my job is helping people here in Edo.

Kagura: Let's go Soyo, let's buy some Sukonbu

Soyo Hime: Alright. See you around then, Sougo.

Sougo: *Whispers to Soyo* I hope this is the last time that you'll go with her, she's too harmful! *smirks*

Kagura: Hey you bastard! Did you really thought I didn't heard what you said?! Crazy sadist! You're the one who's harmful!

Sougo: Oh really? *smirk*

Soyo Hime: Hahaha! You're so funny, Sougo *smiles*

Sougo: No, seriously, stop hanging out with that China girl

Kagura: Ignore that bastard. Let's get out of here

*****AT THE PLAYGROUND*****

Soyo Hime: Hey, Kagura, Don't you think he's cute?

Kagura: Eh?! That Sadist?! Cute? No way!

Soyo Hime: Why not?

Kagura: Did he hypnotized you?

Soyo Hime: I guess *laughs*

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-


	2. Chapter 2

Kagura: A letter from Soyo Hime?

Servant: Yes, she asked me to send it to you.

Kagura: Oh, thanks

Letter: Hi Kagura,

I think it will be hard for me to hang out with you. My father said that I should get a bodyguard if I wanted to go out. The problem is, I don't know anyone who can be my bodyguard except for Sougo. Can you do me a favor? Can you ask him if he could be my bodyguard? I really wanna hang out with you. Thanks!

Your loving bestfriend, Soyo Hime

Kagura: Eh? She wanted me to ask that sadist? -_- Pshh

*****SHINSENGUMI HEADQUARTERS*****

Kagura: Excuse me! Anyone here?! *Kicks the door*

Yamazaki: Waaahhhh! What did you just do to our door?! We just fixed that yesterday! TT_TT

Kagura: It's blocking my way -_-

Yamazaki: Don't you know how to knock?!

Kagura: Oh whatever. Where's that sadist? *picks nose*

Yamazaki: You mean Captain Okita? He's inside. Why?

Kagura: Call him. Tell him there's a cute girl waiting for him here.

Yamazaki: Who is she to order me like that? -_- And why did I follow her?! X((((

Yamazaki: Captain Okita, the Yorozuya girl is waiting for you outside.

Sougo: Oh that China Girl?

Yamazaki: Yes.

Sougo: Okay *continues to watch TV*

Few minutes later

Kagura: WHERE IS THAT BASTARD SADIST?!

Sougo: Oi, what are you doing here messing with our headquarters? Bastard China Girl -_- *eats chubert*

Kagura: *pulls Sougo's hair* Hey you bastard, I've been waiting for you outside since a while ago! Are you doing that on purpose?! Are you trying to pick a fight, huh sadist?!

Sougo: Yes. I am *smirk*

Hijikata: Oi, stop it you two! What are you doing here Yorozuya girl?

Kagura: My friend, Soyo Hime, is asking that bastard to be her bodyguard -_-

Sougo: Soyo Hime? Oh, you mean that girl yesterday? Sure, I can be.

Kagura: You accepted her offer that fast? Are you really that obsessed with money? *smirk*

Sougo: I don't care about that money. I wanted to guard her because she's nice and I can say that she's cute *blushes a little*

Kagura: Oh, really? -_- *(He blushed? Does it mean he has a crush on Soyo Hime too? Well I think I'm cuter than her :P)*

Sougo: Now that you've already said what you need to say, go home already and cry like a baby, bastard!

Kagura: Why whould I? And I'm not a crybaby like you, crazy sadist!

Kagura:*writes a letter to Soyo Hime*

Letter: Oi, Soyo

I already asked that bastard sadist and he accepted. I just wanna warn you, he's not a good guy so better stay away from... *(why am I asking her to stay away from him? -_-)* I'll just see you at the playground tomorrow.

Your bestfriend, Kagura

*****PLAYGROUND*****

Soyo Hime: Kagura! We're here!

Kagura: Don't tell me we're gonna play with that sadist :\

Sougo: Problem with that, China? *smirk*

Soyo Hime: Let's go now, you two *smiles*

Sougo: Princess, I think it would be better if I hold your hand.

Soyo Hime: You think so? *blush* Okay then.

Kagura: *stares at their hands* *(! #$%^&* THEY'RE HOLDING EACH OTHER'S HAND?! Oh wait, why am I so mad with that?! I feel so weird -_-)*

Soyo Hime: Kagura, what are you waiting for? Let's go!

Kagura: Oh, yeah...

-END OF CHAPTER TWO-


	3. Chapter 3

Sougo: Princess, are you thirsty?

Soyo Hime: Yeah. Stop calling me princess, you can call me Soyo Hime. We're friends, right? J

Sougo: Oh I'm sorry, Soyo Hime J

Kagura: Oi, let's go to that arcade, Soyo :D

Sougo: Shut it China. Can't you see we're having fun here? -_-

Kagura: Are you really having fun with that bastard sadist, Soyo?

Soyo Hime: Of course! Who wouldn't? *laughs* Come here Kagura, join us.

Kagura: Do I have a choice? -_-

Sougo: I'll just buy some drink, Soyo. J

Soyo Hime: Oh wait. Kagura, do you want something to drink too?

Kagura: Yeah, sure! :D

Sougo: She can buy her own _ I won't buy her a drink unless she kneel before me and say "I'M SO SORRY MASTER SOUGO, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" *smirk*

Kagura: I won't do such thing -_- I'll buy my own then.

*****WHILE GETTING SOMETHING TO DRINK*****

Sougo: Oi, China, are you following me?

Kagura: We're going to the same place, bastard!

Sougo: Hey, can I ask you something?

Kagura: NO.

Sougo: What's Soyo Hime's favorite thing? I mean, something that can make her happy?

Kagura: Didn't you hear me?! I said no, you stupid sadist -_- Well, I think sukonbu

Sougo: I'm asking her favorite, not your favorite

Kagura: That's also her favorite! -_- Why are you asking?

Sougo: None of your business, China girl :P

Kagura: Whatever sadist -_-

Hijikata: Aren't you should be working? Why are you just hanging around here, you lazy bastard?!

Sougo: You're just also hanging around here, Hijikata. And China, go home already. I'm going to invite Soyo on a date. I don't want us to be disturbed. *walks away*

Kagura: Bastard, bastard, bastard! *kicks the trashcan*

Hijikata: Oi, Yorozuya girl, can you shut your mouth?!

Kagura: You're the one who should shut up, Mayo-freak!

Hijikata: Hey, why are you crying? I'm just asking you to shut your noisy mouth!

Kagura: Because of that bastard sadist!

Hijikata: Why? Did he broke your heart? Do you like Sougo?

Kagura: Of course not! *(No no no no no! I don't like that bastard sadist! I shouldn't! My bestfriend is inlove with him so I shouldn't!)* And what makes you think of that?!

Hijikata: You're blushing while crying -_- Anyone can see that. Just admit it. Is that because he's going to invite Soyo on a date?

Kagura: *(Looks like he got me now..)* Here's a deal, I'll give you two mayo's everyday just don't tell anyone my secret. Even Gin! Deal?

Hijikata: Sure. Deal. *sits beside Kagura*

Kagura: Why are you still here, Mayo freak? _

Hijikata: If you keep on calling me mayo freak, I'll tell everybody your secret! And is this your seat?! Is your name written on it?!

Kagura: *drinks* What do you think happened to those two?

Hijikata: Huh? We're both sitting here so I don't know either! Tsss.

Kagura: Just because you're stupid :v

Hijikata: Why won't you just follow them? -_-

Kagura: I don't even know where they are now.. T_T

Hijikata: They sure are at Sougo's favorite Ramen house *smokes*

Kagura: Really?! Let's go, then! *grabs Hijikata*

Hijikata: Hey wait, with me?!

Kagura: *glares*

Hijikata: Fine -_-

*****RAMEN HOUSE*****

Hijikata: Here it is.

Kagura: This is it? That sadist is really cheap XD

Hijikata: But why do you like him? -_-

Kagura: *grabs Hijikata and covers his mouth* Don't shout it out loud you bastard mayo freak!

Hijikata: *points Sougo and Soyo Hime*

Kagura: There they are! Let's hide!

Hijikata: And now what are we gonna do? -_-

Kagura: You're the one who gave me this idea! Bastard!

Hijikata: Hey, look at their hands XD They look REALLY sweet

Kagura: I know! -_- Looks like they're going to watch movie! Let's go inside!

Hijikata and Kagura's stalking will continue on chapter 4. Please keep on reading :D And by the way, thanks to PrincessofChina07 for giving me the idea of Hijikata and Kagura team up ;) Send me some of your suggestions that can make the story awesome :)) Thanks!

-END OF CHAPTER 3-


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kagura: There they are! Wait, what?! Alien vs. Yakuza movie on a date?! WTF Hahahaha XD That sadist really don't know how to make a girl fall in love with him!

Hijikata: I don't wanna hear that from a girl who fell in love with him by simply bullying. -_-

Kagura: Shut up Mayo-Freak!

Hijikata: Where are they? And are we really going to enter and watch that movie too? -

Kagura: Yup, and you're the one who will pay :P

Hijikata: No way, Brat!

Kagura: *glares* What did you just say, Mayo? Trying to refuse?

Hijikata: Fine, fine!

Kagura: And oh, buy some popcorn too!

Hijikata: Isn't buying you a ticket for free enough?!

Kagura: Pshh -.- Freak..

_The movie was finished and they all went out of the cinema_

Kagura: Hey, where are they?

Hijikata: No idea. Looks like we lost them.

Kagura: No way! We should look for them!

Sougo: Gotcha *smirk*

Soyo Hime: Kagura?

Hijikata: So-so-so-sougo?!

Kagura: He-he-hey! I-I never thought th-that you were he-here too *fake smile*

Sougo: Oh really..? What are you bastards doing here? And who are you looking for? Don't tell me you're dating -.-

Kagura: O-oh! Yes we are! Right, right, w-we are dating! *grabs Hijikata's arm*

Hijikata: *gives Kagura a "we-are-dating?!" look*

Kagura: *secretly hits Hijikata with her elbow asking him to go with the flow*

Hijikata: Ye-yes.. We are dating! *(What the heck?!)*

Sougo: Hijikata-san, I didn't know you we're a pedo *smirks*

Hijikata: A-a-ahahaha *fake laugh*

Soyo Hime: What if we have a double date? Sounds good, huh? *smiles*

Sougo: No way, Soyo! We shouldn't go with these bastards!

Soyo Hime: You think so? *pouts*

Sougo: Just kidding. Sure, they can join us *gives Soyo a sweet smile*

Soyo Hime: Well then, can we go now? ^_^

Kagura: Ye-yes. Let's go.

_While walking, Sougo and Soyo were leading the way while Hijikata and Kagura are at the back following the sweet couple._

Hijikata: *whispers Kagura* Hey, brat, what do you think we're doing?! We better stop this! I'm being called a pedo because of you!

Kagura: Shut it Mayo! I can see nothing wrong of being a pedo. *smirk* And this is easier! They invited us to join they're date. We don't even need to hide and be like stalkers! Didn't your parents told you to finish what you've started? =.=

Hijikata: Fine! But we should go home exactly 4pm.

Kagura: 5pm

Hijikata: You bastard brat! Fine!

Kagura: *smirk*

_During their date, Kagura and Hijikata acted like a sweet couple which annoyed Sougo or should I say, made Sougo feel "jealous" *smirk*_

Kagura: *grabs Hijikata's arm while walking*

Sougo: *kicks between Hijikata's and Kagura's arms*

Hijikata and Kagura: WHAT THE?!

Kagura: You bastard! What's your problem?!

Hijikata: Do you want me to cut your head off?!

Soyo Hime: Sougo?

Sougo: There's a bug on Hijikata's arm so I tried to kill it. *smirk* *(I don't know why I did that either =.=)*

*******ICE CREAM STORE*******

Sougo: Oi, cut it you two! You two doesn't look good! You make me lost my appetite! *(Why am I so mad? I don't even care what they're doing! Jeez, I don't understand this feeling =.= I better ignore it.)*

Kagura: *glanced at Sougo then faces Hijikata again* Hijikata, there's a dirt on your nose. Do you want me to wipe it for you? *wipes Hijikata's nose*

_ "Hijikata, do you want me to wipe it for you?" said Sougo with a girly voice._

Sougo: China, being sweet doesn't fit you at all! You better stop it .

Kagura: So? -.- *(Being sweet doesn't fit him eitheeerrr!)*

Soyo Hime: *(Why do I feel like there's something wrong with Sougo? I can see jealousy through his eyes.. Don't tell me… he likes… Kagura.. But I think it is impossible.. They're always fighting and insulting others. And Kagura knows that I like Sougo.. I'm sure he don't and won't like him..)*

_They all went to the amusement park and they are planning to ride the roller coaster._

Sougo: *grabs Kagura's arm*

Kagura: What's your problem, bastard?!

Sougo: You'll go with me. I want to see your scared face while riding that roller coaster *smirk*

Kagura: I'm going with Hijikata. He's my date. Go with your own date! *(That's my chance! Why did I say that?! Stupid Kagura!)*

Sougo: Soyo, is it okay if I go with China? I wanna take a photo of her scared face.

Soyo Hime: Su-sure.. If that's what make you happy *fake smile* I'll go with Hijikata then.

_Kagura and Sougo's seat were at the back. 3 more seats after Soyo and Hijikata's seat._

Sougo: Oi.

Kagura: What do you want now..? =.=

Sougo: Do you really like him?

Kagura: Do you think I would go out with him if I don't?! Try to use your brain sometimes, sadist. IF you do have a brain *smirks* *(Why is he asking that? Woah! I can feel myself blushing!)*

Sougo: Stop answering me without even think- AHHHHHHHH!

_The roller coaster started to move._

Kagura: HAHAHAHA! Look at you! Look at your scared face! HAHAHAHA!

Sougo: This isn't time for laughing Chinaaaa! AAAHHHH! *grabs Kagura's arm*

Kagura: *(What the?! He's holding my arm! It's really tight! My heart is beating too fast! It's not that I'm freaking out because of this roller coaster! But because.. He's holding me… TOO TIGHT!)*

*******AFTER RIDING THE ROLLER COASTER*******

Soyo Hime: Are you okay, Sougo?

Sougo: *pukes*

Hijikata: Oi, it's 5pm already. We better go home.

Kagura: Oh.. yeah. Soyo, we're heading home now. So, see ya!

Soyo Hime: Alright. See ya :)

Hijikata: Oi, brat, looks like you really liked it when he invited you to go with him on the roller coaster! HAHAHAHA!

Kagura: O-of course n-not! *blush*

Hijikata: Oh really? Then why are you blushing? *smirks*

Kagura: No I'm not!

Hijikata: *shows a picture to Kagura*

Kagura: WHAT THE?! When did you get this?!

Hijikata: I saw Yamazaki wandering around the amusement park so I asked him to take a photo of you and Sougo while riding the roller coaster. You look REALLY sweet *smirk*

Kagura: YOU BASTARD MAYO-FREAK! Wait… Then.. Yamazaki.. Then Yamazaki knew my secret?!

Hijikata: Nope. I told him that I'll use that in scaring Sougo when he's not following my command..

-END OF CHAPTER 4-

I'm sorry if it took too long for me to update. I just don't know what should happen next. You guys gave me a lot of ideas. I want to use them all but I don't know how XD Using Yamazaki, being caught by Sougo, some Hijikata and Kagura sweet moments, and Sougo getting jealous. So, I hope you liked the 4th chapter of my story. Please continue reading and wait for the next chapter. And also, thank you for giving me some of your ideas! \m/ Please keep on giving me for the next scenes on the next chapter. Sorry for my wrong grammrs, spelling, etc. That's all for now. Toodles! 3


	5. Chapter 5

-CHAPTER 5-

*******SHINSENGUMI HEADQUARTERS*******

Shinsengumi 1: Have you heard the news?

Shinsengumi 2: Yeah! That our Vice Commander is dating a 14-year-old girl!

Shinsengumi 3: Stop shouting, idiot! He might hear us! We don't even know if it's true!

Sougo: Yes.. It is true.. I saw them already.

Shinsengumi 1,2,3: YOU DID?!

Sougo: Yes. It's kinda awful..

Shinsengumi 1: Woah, is the girl beautiful?!

Sougo: *(Is she? HAHAHAHAHA! I don't really know.)* Well, she's somehow cute. *(What the heck did I just said?!)*

Yamazaki is hiding behind the door and listening to their conversation.

Yamazaki: It's impossible! I've seen him yesterday at the amusement park but he is all alone! I should report this to Vice Chief right away!

*******HIJIKATA'S ROOM*******

Yamazaki: *Knock knock*

Hijikata: Who's there?

Yamazaki: Vice Chief, it's me, Yamazaki. I have to report you something..

Hijikata: Report? I haven't given you a mission these past few days, have I? *opens the door*

Yamazaki: No, you aren't giving me any mission. It's about the rumor that's spreading here in our headquarters.

Hijikata: Rumor? What do you mean?

Yamazaki: I heard that Captain Okita saw you dating a 14-year-old girl! And there are other 3 members talking about that!

Hijikata: I'm what?! I'm not dati- *(They mean that Yorozuya girl?! Well we're just pretending! This is bad! I have to clear it to everyone! I have to take good care of my image!)*

Yamazaki: Umm.. Vice Chief? Is it true?

Hijikata: Tell everyone to gather. We'll be having a meeting..

Yamazaki: Yes sir.

Sougo: A meeting huh? Trying to defend yourself, Hijikata? *smirk*

Hijikata: Are you the one who spread that rumor?

Sougo: What will you do if I am?

Hijikata: Why are you spreading that stupid rumor? Are you jealous? *smirk* If you like her, she's all yours. I have no interest in her…

Sougo: No I'm not jealous. I'm just telling them what I saw..

Hijikata: Stop spreading and tell them that you just thought it was me.

Sougo: Why would I?

Hijikata: Why? You wanna know why? Well, if you keep on asking why, I won't hesitate to send everyone this photo. If you want, I'll make a poster of it.. *shows Kagura and Sougo's photo in the roller coaster*

Sougo: You bastard!

Hijikata: Shut it, boy. *smirk* *(I'm so good that I asked Yamazaki to get this photo!)*

Sougo: Answer me first..

Hijikata: …

Sougo: So.. Hijikata.. Do you really like her or something?..

Hijikata: Oh.. Why are you so curious about it, huh? Don't tell me you-

Sougo: NO! If you don't want to answer my question, just say it! Stupid Mayonnaise

Hijikata: Yeah, whatever.. *smokes*

Yamazaki: Captain Okita, someone sent you a letter.

Sougo: Oh.

Yamazaki: Who sent it, Captain?

Sougo: None of your business! Now go on and work!

Yamazaki: O-oh! Yes sir! *salutes*

_Dear Sougo,_

_ Hey, ummm.. What's up? You see, I wanted to invite you tomorrow. Like having lunch together? Only the two of us? And, don't tell anyone, please.. So, I'll see you tomorrow at the park on 11:00 am. See you there!_

_-Soyo_

Sougo: So another date, huh?

*******PARK*******

Sougo: Hey there, Princess.

Soyo: Oh, there you are *smiles*

Sougo: Don't you wanna invite that China girl?

Soyo: *pouts* Do you like her?

Sougo: Woah, no! *(Why do these people think that I like her?! Wait, do I? Woah woah woah! No way!)*

Soyo: Really?

Sougo: Yup!

Soyo: Alright, let's go then ^_^

*******RESTAURANT*******

Gin: Oi, Kagura, where have you been yesterday?

Shinpachi: Yeah. I think that's the first time we got home earlier than you, Kagura. Where have you been?

Kagura: O-oh.. At the playground…?

Gin: Why are you not sure? =.=

Kagura: Oh look! Our order is coming! *(Phew! I'm glad they stopped asking me.. =.=)*

Shinpachi: Is that Sougo? With Soyo?

Kagura: WHERE?!

Gin: Why are you so shocked? Don't you know that they're dating?

Kagura: It's just that Soyo told me that she's sick and can't go out today..

Gin: Why won't you ask her?

Kagura: I will.. But don't you dare eat my food, Gin-san!

Gin: I'm the one who should say that, idiot =.=

Kagura: Hey, Soyo

Soyo: Ka-kagura?

Kagura: I thought you were sick? Why are you here?

Soyo: Sougo invited me here.. So… I came here.

Sougo: I did?

Kagura: And you came? Even though you're sick?

Soyo: Ye-yes Sougo, you did… And I'm better now, Kagura *fake smile*

Sougo: *(Is that really how desperate she is just to have me alone with her? She's lying?)*

Kagura: Oh.. Okay then. I'll see you around *walks away and get back to the table where Shinpachi and Gin are waiting*

Kagura: Gin-san, I have to go somewhere else. Go and eat my food already..

Gin: Is that really you? Letting me eat your food?

Shinpachi: Is there something wrong, Kagura?

Kagura: No, no. I just have to meet someone exactly at 12:00 noon.

Shinpachi: Why won't you eat first? It's only 11:15.

Kagura: It's really important! I have to go! *runs away*

Gin: If we get home earlier than you I won't let you sleep at home!

Kagura: Fine! See ya!

*******SHINSENGUMI HEADQUARTERS*******

Kagura: *kicks the door again* Where's that mayo-fre-

Hijikata: What the heck are you doing here?! *covers Kagura's mouth*

Kagura: *removes his hand* Why are you so shock?

Hijikata: No-nothing! Let's talk somewhere else! Not here!

*******RAMEN HOUSE*******

Kagura: What are you doing? Why are you disguising?

Hijikata: Shut up and just tell me what you want, brat!

Kagura: Why didn't you told me that they're going to have a date?!

Hijikata: Sougo and Soyo? I didn't know either!

Kagura: So they really want to be alone, huh? I won't let them be! *smirk* That's all, creepy-mayo! I'm going!

Kagura went back to the restaurant and looked for Soyo and Sougo

Kagura: Hey there!

Soyo: Kagura? What are you doing here?

Kagura: Well, Gin-san and Shinpachi left me so.. Can I join you guys? *grin*

Sougo: *(At last she came! I'm so bored here! But I don't really like her to be here.. Maybe a little, though)*

Soyo: Su-sure…

Sougo: Oi, China, how are you and Hijikata?

Kagura: Oh, we're so good..

Sougo: Really? Well, you look awful when you're together..

Kagura: Whatever you say, stupid!

Sougo: Oh look, your clothes is so dirty! Hahahaha!

Kagura: *blush* So what?! I don't need to be so clean, bastard!

Sougo: You don't need to or you can't be? *evil grin*

Kagura: *tackles Sougo*

Sougo: *blocks Kagura by grabbing her fist and head head* You're not good enough, brat! Haha!

Kagura: You bastard!

Soyo: Sougo, let's go to the arcade.. *(Sougo's attention is always on Kagura! Not like when we're alone! I should do something to get his attention back to me!)*

Kagura: Hey, I saw a cool arcade there! Let's go there instead! :D

Sougo: You mean that arcade with a spaceship design?

Kagura: Yeah!

Soyo: No, it's more fun here..

Kagura: But almost half of their games are not working, Soyo..

Soyo: Well if you want to go on that arcade then go! This is our date! Meaning, both of us should be alone, Kagura!

Kagura: Woah there Soyo, I didn't mean to-

Sougo: It's alright Soyo, she's your bestfriend, right?

Soyo: I don't know if she's still my bestfriend! She's trying to get your attention from me, Sougo!

Kagura: Wait, what?! Well fine! If you want to be alone, you should've said it earlier! You shouldn't let me go with you here!

Sougo: Wait, wait.. Let me fix this.. Soyo, I think this China girl is right.. The arcade there has more games and we'll have more fun there. And if you think that my attention is on her, you're wrong. And if it is, It's none of your business anymore, Princess.. We're just dating.. But we're still just friends.. We are still in "knowing-each-other" stage.

Soyo: Fine! Then go on that arcade with her! *runs away*

Kagura: What did you do?!

Sougo: Hey, you owe me there and now you're shouting on me? Is that how you thank someone?!

Kagura: And why do I owe you?!

Sougo: Well because, I chose your idea than hers and I just let you be with us!

Kagura: Yeah whatever, bastard!

* * *

_Where did Soyo go? Is she planning something to get Sougo? What's her plan? Well, let's find out on the next chapter ;)_

* * *

Woah woah woah! I'm very sorry for updating late, friends! I just don't know what to happen next (again) XD I want you to enjoy my story.. So, I hope you guys are enjoying it ;) Please keep on reading, dudes! See you on the next chapter! Toodles! 3


End file.
